Happy Carnival!
by TheComentator
Summary: I'll just say one word: Horror (Z.A.)


**Happy Carnival!**

 **(A story written by Zir Agron)**

 **(Edited and Translated by Dark Blue-Bird)**

 **(Revised by Lunar Froxy)**

 **Hola, what's up?, I'm Dark B-B presenting you the first M rated story that I'm going to post (It's in T rated now for that you can watch it, but then it's going to change to M, in the chapter 2)**

 **It's a thriller and all that can include an M story xD, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 ***With new OC's but the same story.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Feliz Carnaval_ was the only thing everybody want to hear in the morning of the marvelous city of Rio de Janeiro.

The sky was azure blue, the sunbeam swept its glorious light upon the bustling city below, it was a beautiful day for the Carnival; the bird crooning, the humans greeted each others. The mating season for birds already ends with the number of chicks exceeded the expectations from the ornithologist in the whole country. With this year's generation number was surprisingly higher than before.

"It seems that Blu and Jewel are enjoying their time together." Tulio thought, watching how a lot of chicks of all the species learned to fly. "Unless I hope so… "

He went downstairs of his room to surprise his wife, Linda; his adoptive son Fernando and his biological son Alan.

" _Feliz Carnaval_ everyone." The doctor said.

"Thanks, you too." The family answered.

They went to the dining room where they ate their breakfast until they satiate their hunger.

There was one different thing that happened this year; Tulio had decided to get himself included inside the Carnival by creating a float. He was preparing himself to perform at the Carnival, with his float getting prepared in the workshop that was located in the middle of the city where the performers from the Samba school also prepared themselves to maintain a great performance later tonight.

"Tulio, we must to go with the team to prepare everything." Linda stated, taking a slurp from his coffee and burning his tongue.

"I'm not leaving until I asked Blu on how has it been with the eggs."

"But Tulio...we don't have time." Linda murmured.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure that they will be here soon." the doctor insisted.

"Who knows when they come, Tulio. Also…" the words from Linda was interrupted by something knocking at the window. The doctor moving closer to the window and saw Blu and Jewel smiling. "It's better if I close my mouth…"

"So, what's up?" he asked them, opening the window in the inviting manner. "Jewel, how are the eggs doing?"

She donned her face with a heartfelt smile like she was saying that everything was perfect.

"It's been almost one week ago you lay the eggs but you have to wait more for your chicks to be born. Just be patient, okay?"

"Okay!" She squawked in confirmation.

"Look guys, today is Carnival!" Tulio declared, pointing at the TV that currently was showing the view of an attractive float.

"Mmmm!" Jewel sighed. "Blu, it seems that tonight's the night."

"I think so," Blu murmured, laughing "Let's go to Samba club."

"But the eggs?"

"Maybe Eva can volunteer to take care them..."

"Oh no… Blu, I'm not content that anybody else take care my eggs, they are mine, my children, I'm the only one that should tend them."

"If you said… "

"Hey dad, look at that float!" Fernando exclaimed watching the TV was showing a picture of a float covered of silver jewels.

"Pffft...That float is purely money, son. Mine is the creation of love and affection while sure the money is the less, what matter is the passion that one feel to create something that people like, an elegance and creative float sans exhausting too much money." the doctor said smartly.

"You started to sound like the author César Vallejo…" Linda muttered.

"Well, enough of this, just get to the point. Tonight me, my float and my parade team will be in the eyes of the people, do you want to see us?" Tulio offered, smiling.

"But, they have to take care the eggs, don't you remember?" Linda remembered him.

"Ah!" Tulio exclaimed. "How could I forgot something like that!?"

"Dad, I think that your excitement changed you as a person… I don't see the ornithologist you were." Fernando said.

Tulio let out an awkward smile. "I suppose you are correct."

"Hey, Jewel, what do you think if we watch the carnival from here?" Blu offered. "We'll be close to the egg while we can watch the parade at the same time, what do you say?"

"Uhmmm… I don't know." Jewel stated.

"We can always watch the egg every hour," Blu continued. "We can also invite Raul, María, Rafael, Eva, Jameson, Alex…"

"Blu, I got it." Jewel said, annoyed. "You don't have to mention all the names."

"And Syreanna… "

"Blu!"

"Okay, I won't bother you anymore, but… what do you say?"

"Fine… maybe we can try." the female macaw accepted.

Blu took a paper and a pencil and wrote if they could watch the parade with their friends from here in the conservation environmental center.

"It's a great idea, Blu." Linda stated. "But we can't permit our house stuffed with lots of birds"

Blu and Jewel were saddened, but then exchanged a mischievous looks and smiled evilly.

"You know what you have to do, Jewel." Blu whispered. "Same with the last time."

"Let's do it" she responded attracting the attention of Tulio and faking a strong pain in her belly.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" the doctor asked, watching her.

Blu took advantage of the Jewel's distraction and slowly moving towards Tulio's keys.

"If your belly hurt… perhaps there is a little complication when the eggs left your body." Tulio declared, running his head in order to find any clue what's wrong with Jewel meanwhile unbeknownst to him, Blu already got his talon on the keys.

"I can help you recede the pain slightly with some of the tablets, do you want it?"

"What's a tablet?" Jewel questioned.

"It's like a candy," Blu replied. "But it tasted so horrible, you might want to swallow it with water instead."

"Oh… do you have the keys?"

"Yep, just like the last time." Blu affirmed, lifting the keys and showed them to Jewel.

Tulio then came after a while with a glass of water and one white tablet on his hands. He offered it to Jewel who chewing the tablet instead of swallowed it up like Blu had told her… and that turned out to be a bad decision when Jewel couldn't bear the taste and hastily slurping the water from glass.

"I told you that you should have just swallowed them, not taste them." Blu laughed heartily with his mate green-disgusted-face.

"I'm just curious with the flavor," Jewel murmured, flying towards the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. "I think that I'm really sick right now."

"Well, you already had." Tulio stated, laughing too.

They later chatted for a moment about the either the excitement from the Carnival. Tulio was very excited because this was the first time he would be inside the parade itself, and his mind commanded him to depart rather early.

Checking that Tulio and family were finally out of sight, Blu finally breathing in relief and holding the key triumphantly with his talon. "So let's go to invite everyone," Blu proposed. "This will be an awesome party!"

"I know it will, Blu; but do tell me that you don't invite any unknown birds right? I hope you don't plan to do that either?"

"Well… I wasn't going to, don't worry. So yeah… No stranger, just you, me and our friends tonight." He replied.

Jewel nodded her head twice before unfurling her wings and headed straight into their first destination, Rafael and Eva's nest. They accepted instantly the moment they heard the invitation, however, they also told Blu and Jewel that they will join them when their eighteen chicks went to sleep.

Blu and Jewel were smiling with their friends acceptance quickly set their next destination, María's nest which located near Rafael and Eva's nest.

Jewel was repeating the kind of question she told Rafael before, and asking for her answer. "So, what do you say?"

"Is Raul come?" María asked.

"We can ask him if you want to." Jewel replied. "I don't know that he…"

"Okay! I'll go, Jewel." María replied hastily, interrupting Jewel's sentences.

"Nice! Okay, see you later at the party… I need uh, do something first."

Pleased with the answer, Blu and Jewel heading straight to the lake, west side from the location of María's nest where Raul's nest was located. The sight of the hollow was visible after roughly five minutes flight, and the silence already told Blu that Raul was asleep.

"Raul!" Blu yelled, throwing a rock against the bark of his tree.

"Don't you think that's annoying? I mean you can do something better than yelling." Jewel protested, feeling uncomfortable with the vandalism act.

Blu didn't hear Jewel's voice and continued to throw one more rock that managed to get inside the nest. "Wake up!"

"Auuuuwww!" Raul complained, rubbing his head while he walked to the opening. "What is it?!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Blu yelled, fluttering to the nest to help him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so… but wow, what a good shot!" Raul joked which tickled the soul of both Jewel and Blu when they stifled a laugh. "So, what brings you two here, huh?"

"We want to invite you to a party." Jewel answered.

"A party? Wow… Where is?"

"In the doctor's house." Blu replied.

"Uhmm...that it's not a place for a party." Raul stated bemusedly.

"Well… It's more like a gathering for friends, come on! It will be fun!" Jewel declared, smiling.

"Do you invite María?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Then I'll go for sure." He beamed.

"Good, see you there this afternoon at four."

"That's too early! I mean I'm taking my rest at that time." Raul said.

"Tulio will be out at two P.M; it's the perfect plan!" Blu insisted.

"Okay, fine, I'll get there some time later..." Raul stated, entering his nest again.

They watched the disappearance of their drowsy friend before chatted a little bit. "Blu, I guess you can tell the others by yourself, right?"

"Well… sure I can, but where are you going?" Blu asked. "Is there anything wrong?"

Jewel sighed in discontent. "The eggs, Blu. The eggs. I know we have a party but I can't just forget about them, they need to be tended, so you can go by yourself right?"

Blu nodded his head. "Oh right… yeah sorry, I guess I got too caught up with the fun, so yeah. I can inform others, please take care of them… I really want to see them hatch soon."

Jewel smiled and gave her mate a quick kiss before unfurling his wings and soared into the sky. Blu then unfurled his wing as well and flew into the city's skyline to search for others, his next destination was the eccentric bird-of-paradise, Syreanna.

Syreanna was still asleep when Blu landed on her hollow. He walked towards her sleeping form and rather abruptly and awakened the sleeping bird with a startle.

"Oh my god, Blu. You scared me to death!" Syreanna stated.

"Sorry, it's because I'm in a hurry, do you want to go to a party this afternoon at four in the doctor's house?"

"I have importants things to do at that time… but perhaps…"

"Well… if you can't then I guess that's okay…" Blu said, preparing himself to fly when he heard Syreanna was laughing.

"But what can be more important than a party? I'll be there!" She answered jovially.

* * *

The materialized sight of the Samba club was the next place where Blu was trying to find his friends, the silence was persistent the moment he dwell inside it, which was uncommon for the club. "Hello!" He yelled, his voice reverberated into the almost-empty club. "Anyone here?"

He shrugged and walked deeper into the club, until he reached to the room where some of the bird could have some fun within it. He never really liked to come near that rooms if Jewel was nearby, aside from the fact that there were always been heard an occasional moan from the females… and yeah… basically, the room was used for that _purpose_.

So, in order to flush his hormonal imbalance from the moans alone, and with the urge to find his friends, Blu walked towards the other end of the club until get some familiar glimpse, Nico, Pedro, Alex and Jameson.

"Okay, one, two, three, four!" Pedro yelled, doing crazy dance steps. "What is the next of four?"

"I think it's six." Nico murmured, noticing Blu's arrival. "Hey, Blu."

"Hi guys." he greeted. "And after the four is five."

"Oh yeah, sure, five!" Jameson exclaimed.

"So, what are you doing in here, Blu? I thought everyone is sleeping right now to watch the parade later tonight." Alex asked

"I came here to invite you guys for the meeting in the Conservation Environmental Center."

"Damn good! Sadly we can't go tonight, I won't miss the Carnival." Nico declared.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry, Bro." Pedro said.

"No offense, but partying in the middle of human sucked… We don't get so much freedom." Alex said.

"Lucky for you that we won't get any human for the parade," Blu defended. "We watched the parade in 65" LED TV."

"Wow, sound nice." Jameson beamed.

"Sure it is." Alex confirmed.

"Let's agree to disagree."

"Well, I'd like to go but we got so many things to do here, so yeah… enjoy it." Nico stated, immersing himself soon after.

"Yeah, go and 'enjoy' whatever you get, bros." Pedro echoed Nico, saying goodbye.

"Okay, see you guys," Blu said and then he turned his attention to the two owls. "So, what do you say?"

"Will there be any girls? I mean a party with all boys is… boring!" Alex stated bluntly.

"Jewel, María, Syreanna…" Blu answered.

"Girls without mates, duh!" Jameson exclaimed and they laughed.

"Syreanna doesn't have a boyfriend," Blu said. "Why don't you get her instead?"

"An owl with a bird-of-paradise?" Alex asked. "Worst combination ever." he added.

"Oh come on Alex," Blu murmured. "In Animal Planet, I've seen owls having sex with birds-of-paradise, tell me one reason why you can't do it with Syreanna."

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Jameson asked, becoming crazy. "This channel has insulted my species!"

"Get to the topic," Alex said. "Will there be a girl with my species?"

"I don't know, Jewel didn't allow to invite so many birds" Blu remarked.

"Buddy, my blue spix macaw soul mate, a male has to fight for his reputation, here in Brazil, the males fight for our reputation with the best parties in the world and you won't let that your pretty little macaw dominate the situation, hmm?" Jameson said.

"I don't think that it will be prudent to invite so many birds." Blu uttered. "It would be a disaster."

"Dude, you're losing the control of the situation." Alex advertised. "But okay, we will go anyway, perhaps we can cheer up a little that meeting"

"Great, thank you guys." Blu said. "Uhmm just for curiosity, for what do you practice those steps dance?"

"Well, the truth is, we were planning to get into one of those floats," Alex admitted "But then again, everything went wrong hehe." He shot Blu and awkward chuckle.

"Alex, I don't think that the people payed attention for a two owls when there are big and great floats in front of your beaks." Blu said, Alex and Jameson could affirm with awkwardness.

"You're right," he whispered. "So, see ya at four."

"Okay, Bye." Blu bid his friends a farewell and he left them and flew back home.

 **So yeah, here it is, the first chapter of the Feliz Carnaval but in English. If you really liked this sort of things, hit the favs and follow button, also reviews! hehehe xD**

 **And I want to thank personally for the person who gave me a permission to use their OCs; for you who already submit your OC, don't worry, they will appear later in the story.**

 **Raul belong to HeadHusky.**

 **Alex belong to Alex the Owl.**

 **Jameson belong to Jameson the Owl.**

 **Syreanna belong to Lunar Froxy.**

 **Nos vemos…**


End file.
